Desisti de você
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Bella chega a Forks e isso faz o coração de um dos lobos se apertar. Livro 1 pelo ponto de vista de Billy Black.


_The Twilight Saga One-Shots Contest - Fórum Twilighters Portugal._

_V Challenge de Twilight – Fórum MM_

…_._

**Desisti de você**

**Adriana Swan**

Billy Black queria poder avisar a Charlie.

Quando os "Cullen" haviam chegado á Forks dois anos antes havia sido um verdadeiro pandemônio em La Push. Seria possível? Seriam _eles_? As lendas falavam claramente dos últimos Frios que haviam ido aquelas terras, décadas atrás. Um grupo de cinco, três machos e duas fêmeas; eles viviam como humanos, tinham muito dinheiro e olhos estranhamente dourados.

E se chamavam Cullen.

Não importava se a lenda dizia que eles que haviam proposto o acordo, mesmo estando em vantagem. Era assustador demais para ser verdade. Muitos murmúrios e histórias se espalharam pela aldeia, mas Billy tentou ser um bom líder e manter a razão ao máximo. Não eram eles. Não _podiam_ ser. E Cullen nem era um nome tão incomum assim, ou era? Era só um nome. Um sobrenome. Se o líder deles também se chamasse Carlisle como na antiga história, ai seria outra conversa...

E se chamava. Carlisle Cullen. O Frio.

O horror deu lugar a pânico e todos souberam da macabra profissão que o frio havia escolhido para se infiltrar entre as pessoas. Médico. Como era adequado! Billy nem precisou avisar ao povo sobre as lendas, ninguém havia esquecido realmente. E mal o "doutor" começou a trabalhar no hospital local ninguém mais de La Push fora lá.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Billy brigou com Charlie.

Não podia lhe dizer, óbvio, sobre a lenda, pois o acordo o obrigava a proteger o segredo dos frios. Usou toda razão possível para avisar ao amigo que os "Cullen" eram perigosos, eram... diferentes. Os Cullen? Impossível. É um bom homem, um bom doutor. Todos conhecem sua família.

Família?

Mas Charlie não o escutara, nem sequer o deixara falar duas vezes.

Quando Bella chegou Billy ficou feliz por muitos motivos. Black sabia o quanto o amigo precisava de companhia, o quanto significava para ele ter a filha de volta. O negócio feito com a velha caminhonete foi o primeiro passo para voltarem a ser como eram antes. E logo seu Jacob a conheceu e ficou como nunca o vira antes: enamorado. Mas Jacob disse que Bella devia conhecer alguns dos Cullen, que ela parecia estudar na mesma escola que eles.

Isso não era bom.

Precisava falar com Charlie, precisava alertar Bella do perigo. Aqueles seres não deviam estar ali só para brincar de casinha com os habitantes de Forks. Nunca havia visto nenhum deles realmente, só os conhecia por lendas. Claro que isso só reforçava a força de suas crenças já que nenhum dos Cullen nunca havia cruzado a linha da fronteira, nenhum pôs os pés em terras de La Push. Eram eles, eram os frios sim.

Não demorou muito até que não agüentando mais a preocupação arrumou uma desculpa qualquer para ir ver Charlie. Precisava garantir que ficaria tudo bem. Mas como proceder? Como avisá-los do perigo sem quebrar o acordo do silêncio? Billy estava perdido em seus pensamentos confusos, tentando não ouvir as divagações agitadas de seu filho sobre carros e Bella enquanto dirigia animado para a casa de seu melhor amigo.

E foi então que ele o viu pela primeira vez.

Bella havia acabado de descer daquele carro prata quando ele veio deslizando pela estrada na direção deles. Algo naquele carro o hipnotizava, o atraía. Algo sobrenatural, _não humano_.

Nem ouviu os elogios de Jake ao "belo volvo desse amigo de Bella", na verdade, nem raciocinou. Frio. Criatura. _Vampiro_.

O frio que dirigia o carro o encarou, olhos nos olhos. Seu olhar penetrante e firme como se pudesse ver além de seus olhos: sua alma. Um olhar sem piedade, sem remorsos, sem _humanidade_.

Ele sabia.

Billy Black sentiu o corpo estremecer. O vampiro sabia _quem_ eles eram. Sabia _o que_ eles eram. O contato só durou alguns segundos e logo o volvo não passava de um vulto no retrovisor. O ancião da aldeia respirou fundo sentindo um alívio que só durou o suficiente para que se desse conta da pior parte da história.

Bella havia descido do carro do frio.

Durante semanas ele se perguntou o que fazer. Será que ela sabia? Fez um verdadeiro interrogatório a Jacob sobre cada detalhe que havia conversado com Bella e ficou muito frustrado quando soube que o filho havia contado algumas lendas Quileuts à garota. Que tipo de lendas? Nada muito sério. Nada muito claro. Ela não devia saber.

Afinal, estava viva ainda.

Um medo se apossava dele a cada dia que se passava. Jacob disse que o amigo de Bella no carro se chamava Edward Cullen e ficou curioso em saber onde seu pai já havia visto os Cullen para reconhecer o garoto tão facilmente. Seu pai nada respondera, precisava pensar. Precisava cuidar de Bella.

Precisava partir de uma premissa: Bella não devia saber de nada, mas pela conversa que tivera com Jacob, talvez desconfiasse. Se ela descobrisse, o que os Cullen fariam? Não lembrava de nada no acordo que falasse sobre o caso deles serem "descobertos", mas no caso de Jacob ter contado e Bella, não poderiam considerar uma quebra no acordo? Não poderia reclamar a morte da garota? Não, não agora que não havia lobos para protegê-los! _Não a filha de seu amigo Charlie_. Provavelmente o frio havia se aproximado de Bella para descobrir o quanto ela sabia e Billy sentiu medo. E se ela soubesse demais?

Chovia quando ele não mais teve forças para se manter calado. Chamou Jacob, usou um jogo como desculpa e lá foram eles para a casa de seu amigo. Jacob com o coração aos pulos; Billy com o dele em suas mãos.

E foi então que Billy o viu pela segunda vez.

Não em um carro em movimento passando por breves segundos a seu lado. Não com um olhar gélido que mostrava saber muito mais que um humano comum podia supor. Não. Não, mesmo.

Estava na caminhonete de Bella. Com ela.

O olhar do vampiro encontrou o seu e mais uma vez Black tinha certeza que o frio _sabia_ o que eles eram. Um calor invadiu sua alma de lobo e ele ficou esperando a reação daquela criatura a sua presença, a vê-lo ali presenciando tamanha proximidade entre Bella e a fera.

E o frio riu.

Riu com tranqüilidade e voltou-se para conversar com Bella como se a presença de dois descendentes de lobo de nada valesse. Jacob fungou qualquer coisa enciumado, mas Billy não ouviu. Estava em choque. Bella não sabia o risco que corria. O vampiro estava sentado ao lado dela, sabendo que nada podia feri-lo, sabendo que se quisesse matar aquela jovem ali, não haveria nada que o pudesse impedir.

O coração de Billy Black quase parou de bater com o que veio em seguir.

O ser, _o frio_, aproximou os lábios perto do rosto de Bella e com suavidade e sem pressa, beijou a curva do pescoço da garota, no _exato_ lugar onde dizem as lendas que o vampiros atacam suas vítimas. O tempo parou naquele momento.

Jacob sentia ciúmes.

Billy sentia _medo_.

E como que quebrando aquele encanto macabro o vampiro se afastou e deu espaço para Bella sair do carro, coisa que a garota o fez sem problemas. Ainda havia estagnação no olhar do homem ao encarar a criatura o olhando de dentro da caminhonete enquanto Bella os distraía e Jacob empurrava sua cadeira de rodas para dentro da casa.

Na primeira oportunidade que tivera em seguida, tratara de avisar a Bella que devia ficar longe dos Cullen, que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo. E foi ai que qualquer esperança que tivesse de salvar a garota fora enterrada de vez.

Bella _sabia sim_ o que estava acontecendo.

Como se salva alguém que não quer ser salvo? Como salvar alguém que anda com seus próprios pés em direção a morte? Como salvar alguém que acha que _você_ é que é o problema?

Talvez essas pessoas não possam ser salvas.

E quando Charlie disse que Bella havia se ferido em Phoenix quando estava com os Cullen, Charlie viu todas as suas esperanças jogadas pelo chão, misturadas e pisadas junto ao sangue inocente da garota. Não haviam mais lobos em La Push. Não havia mais ninguém. Não havia mais nada.

Billy nunca soube como Bella sobreviveu ao que quer que tenha acontecido em Phoenix, mas não tinha importância. Ela ia morrer. É isso que acontece com pessoas como ela. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, com ou sem dor (mas ele arriscava dizer que ia doer e não seria nada bonito).

- Jacob, quer ganhar 50 pratas?

Sua esperança morrera com as notas que entregara ao filho e sabia que estava jogando fora. Cinqüenta pratas para ouvir um não. Seria esse o valor da vida dela?

Cuide de sua vida, Billy Black.

Bella Swan morreu na casa dos Cullen dois anos depois.


End file.
